


In green ink

by kalime80



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A secret letter, HDArtFest2017, Hedwig is done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Hedwig and Draco's owl take their owner's love life in their claws.





	In green ink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for the wonderful job!

**Artist:** Kalime80  
**Title:**  In green ink  
**Media:**  Colored pencils on paper  
**Rating:**  G  
**Prompt:** #[54](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cPwGLHd9OxaeKmPvxpjNGY2vVk6K5o2nYKeS9GMtKB4/edit#) submitted by Bookworm  
**Summary:**   Hedwig and Draco's owl take their owners' love life in their claws.  
**Notes:**  Thanks to the mods for the wonderful job


End file.
